


Gods Above Us: Short Story Collection

by GlowyDruglord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, FIGHT ME BRO, Fluff, Hints of neglect and abuse, M/M, Morbid stories, Multi, Some smut but that'll be later, This these are all my characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowyDruglord/pseuds/GlowyDruglord
Summary: In the world you live in, everything functions with the status of the Gods. You just so happen to catch the eye of a few of these deities.All of these are a collection of scenarios with my own gods. The reader is gender neutral unless requested otherwise. The reader is also mortal





	1. Asking about their past: Hermora, God of Forbidden Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question of "What's your past" comes into your mind during your daily hang out session with one of the most powerful gods to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes, this is my original character. They all are. Hermora can see everything that has happened, is to happen, and is currently happening. He knows everything.

Like any other day, you were with the god in his usual spot within the mortal realm, on high barren steep cliffs. You didn’t really understand why he liked it here, just sort of accepted this fact. Since he had been spending time with you, he had gotten used to the fact that you liked to chat off his ear. He doesn’t mind so much anymore, just simply gives you the occasional “Uh huh” and “Yeah” as he played with your hair.

Truly you knew nothing about him, other than his status as a powerful god. He didn’t open up to you in the same way you did, of course, half the time you didn’t even mean too. No one else listened and he barely listened but offered you advice from time to time. 

Today was one of your usual stressed out days and you had spent the past two and a half hours ranting to the god and drinking the cheap bottle of red wine you bought on the way up here. You had finished half the bottle and the last few bits of your rant before you trailed off with a grunt. His narrow fingers were causally weaving through your thick locks, three of his seven eyes narrowed lazily. You didn’t even realize that you were between his legs and leaning up against his chest. You must have zoned out...or he pulled you close to him. Most likely it was that option as one of his arms was wrapped around your narrow waist.  


You lifted up one hand, wiping away the bits of the overly sweet alcohol from your chin and set the bottle down and a semi flat surface beside you. Shifting in his arms, you turned to face the God, who snapped out of his spacing out and settled his multi eyed gaze upon you. 

“You know,” You began, managing to pull yourself from his grasp and sit cross legged on the dusty red earth, “I always rant to you about my problems, but how come you don’t talk about yours?”

He snorted softly, setting one pale hand behind him to lean on. “I seriously doubt you of all people can truly understand my problems.”

You narrowed your eyes slightly. “Says you. You never talk about yourself! I mean I’ve known you personally for like what..a month! All I know about you is your name and your role! You know everything about me.”

“I mean, that’s my job, [Y/N],” He mused, arching an eyebrow. 

“That’s not my point. I know nothing about you. Like why won’t you tell me about your past or anything?”

“Listen,” Hermora began, sitting up and folding his hands together. “We’d be here for a really long time if I told you everything that was wrong in my lifetime. Plus I don’t want to talk about it.” Two sets of his eyes narrowed slightly and his gaze dropped from your face. 

But you were not deterred. 

“Can you like, give me a summary at least? Like a half hour summary or something?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it, [Y/N].” 

You reached forward with both of your hands and pressed your warm palms to his cool skin. He flinched against your touch and looked up with alarm flashing within those bright yellow eyes. You knew he didn’t like to be touched unless he was the one initiating the contact with you. Yet, he didn’t pull away. Just stared at you with a distraught and lost look.

“Hermora. You’re holding on to stuff that I know you’re not proud of, but maybe talking about it might help. I know that me rant to you helps me feel better about the whole situation. Just...talk to me.”

The god’s posture slumped a little, leaning against your touch and closing his eyes. It seemed that he couldn’t argue with you, or that he just wanted to shut you up so he can go back to just hugging you in silence. 

“I don’t have any memories of my birth, if you can really call it that. I don’t have a mother or a father. I just sort of, existed. Like poof, there’s little baby me.”

He pauses and opens his main set of eyes to look up at you. “I didn’t get to have a childhood like some of the gods did. I was forced into my role right off the bat and was kicked around by the bigger bad boys. I wasn’t always able to strike fear right off the bat. I did a lot of shady things to get all my knowledge. I stole, I killed, and I traded off lives that weren’t my own. For fucks sake, I traded a child of all things for a fucking book!”

He threw up his arms in his own anger, effectively dislodging you from his body and knocking you back a little. Slowly, he lowered his hands, one covering his mouth as he looked away from you. “This is why I said I didn’t want to talk about it.”  


You blinked a few times before reaching forward and grabbing a hold of one of his hands. “Listen. It took me a while to realize that you have to let go of the past. It happened and you can’t let it be the thing that defines you. Don’t linger on it anymore.”  


The God was silent for a while, opening all of his eyes to gaze into your own. For several heartbeats, the two of you stared at each other in silence.

Hermora sighed lightly and curled his own fingers with yours. “...You’re right. I just...I’ve done a lot of bad things and I don’t want anyone else to know or get involved in. Everything I know weighs down.” He takes in a deep breath and sighs. “The worst part of all of this is...knowing that you’re gonna die. Maybe not in the near future, but I’ll lose you one day.”  
“Well, like you said, it isn’t until the near future so you’re stuck with my stupid ass for a while.”

“I, in fact, think that it’s you who is stuck with me. Since you don’t want to seem to leave me alone.”

“You like my offerings though.”

“You have a point.”


	2. Asking about their past: Lyra, Goddess of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have found the Goddess of Winter, a motherly fierce being. But what if her reputation of being a fierce warrior was not as friendly and awesome as many make it out to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has mentions of child death so be warned.

There was never a dull moment being with the goddess of winter. You two were constantly on the move, traveling from place to place within the thick woods beyond the cityscape. She was always unsure of her surroundings, like she knew someone was going to come after her and strike her down where she stood. The slightest noise in a bush nearby would have her hands wrapping around you and whisking you off somewhere safe. 

Least to say, the goddess was unusually paranoid and you had bruises on your ribs and waist to prove such a thing.  
Today, you had discovered a mineral cave not too far from the tree you and the goddess were staying in for a few hours since she had moved away from the clearing not too long ago. It seemed empty, dark, and safe for now so you turned to the edge of the rock you where standing on and peered down. Below you, the tall form of the goddess was waiting, dark blue eyes glinting with worry. 

“M’lady,” you called down softly. “It’s empty. I think we’ll be safe.”

Lyra jolted slightly, as if hot coals were pressed against her skin, and jerked her head up to look up at you. Her left hand, the one that held the strange darkened flesh, grips the sleeve of her clothing. 

“You are sure it’s empty? No bears or beasts residing in there?”

Her voice is just so...fearful.

You shake your head. “No ma’am. No beasties in there. Promise.”

The Winter Goddess lingered on your words for a moment before giving a short nod. Curiously, you watch those powerful muscles ripple beneath her pale flesh as she crouched down against the dusty forest floor. With seemingly no effort, she launched herself upwards, grasping the edge of the rock and hoisting her muscular body upon the jagged surface. You couldn’t help but to feel the slightest bit of envy towards her sheer raw power. She was so lithe, so strong, and absolutely terrifying.You were glad she didn’t crush you the day you found her shrine.

Her alert gaze travels along the jagged tall treeline of the deciduous forest before turning back to observe you. Quickly, you straightened with a stiff smile and brush yourself off, can’t make yourself look like a chump in front of her. Her gaze still lingers on you for a few moments before it flicks over to yawning entrance of the cave, darkness stretching into a dark abyss. She was hesitant at first but slowly moved into the darkness, looking back to make sure you were following him. You scuttled along after her as the darkness seemed to swallow you both. 

Your hand flies down to your pouch, lifting up the small leather flap and pulled out a flare. You struck the end and watched the light source release a snarling hiss before sparking to life with a bright crimson flame. You noticed the deity beside you flinch at the sound and the sight, dark sapphire eyes stretched wide with surprise and hand lifted to strike. 

You quickly lifted up your free hand. “Whoa-hey! Just a flare, m’lady. It’s to provide some light. Promise it’s not a weapon.”

“It...radiates heat. Is it fire?”

“Sort of? It’s man made mostly, it’s not like causing friction with a stick on some dead grass and sparking fire that way.” You paused when her face didn’t unfurl from its confusion and looked to the flare for a moment to think of how to explain it to her. “It’s all chemicals that makes it light up and turns it red. I don’t think it will hurt you.” Of course you would demonstrate but it would certainly burn you badly. 

You lifted it up into the air to illuminate the area in front of you. With the limited red hued light, you could see stalactites bearing down upon your both, threatening to drive their ragged edges into your flesh. You shuddered slightly at the taught before turning about a few times to get a good look at your surroundings and make sure it was safe.

Lyra’s gaze flicked about the cave, alert and ready to move and grab you if danger came your way. 

For several moments, the only noise was the ambiance of the water falling into cold clear puddles and the hissing of the flare still in your grasp. No danger. You both were safe.

“It’s clear m’lady. No spooks, no beasties. We can relax for a while.”

Lyra slowly nodded and turned to face you, concern welling into those dark depths. “You’re shivering, [Y/N]. You must be cold.”  
You didn’t even notice your trembling until she pointed it out. Cold began to creep and seep along your bones, sneaking up your spine and forcing your jaw to chatter.

“I guess I-I am a little c-cold…” You manage to get out with your chattering teeth. You set the flare down as it choked and sputtered it’s last dying sparks before extinguishing. Reaching into your bag, where you had gathered some dried out pine needles and some kindle, you grasped the dried vegetation and brushed some dirt and pebbles out of his way. With your violently shaking hands, you managed to set up your tiny little pile to spark a fire. Grasping the flint you kept with you, a few shaky hard strikes upon the metal sent a few hot bright sparks into the waiting dry needles and managed to get a small flame.

Across from you, the Goddess watched with wide eyes, slowly lowering herself into a small crouch to watch you work. Her curiosity for the simplest of things really confused you, but maybe you’ll ask her later. 

After you had your fire going, thanks to her help getting firewood, you wrapped your arms around your knees and curled up a little, near the edge of the fire. 

“I’m sorry I cannot provide warmth for you little one,” The goddess spoke, dropping her gaze to the bracers on her wrists. “I’m more for the cooling off option.”

“It’s alright, m’lady,” you spoke with a weak smile. “It ain’t your job to keep me warm. I can handle myself that way.”

She didn’t respond and the two of you fell into a long awkward silence, all except for the loud pop and snapping of the fire. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, m’lady,” You begin, lifting your weary gaze to her larger form. “What has happened to you in your past? I remember reading some text about you, short as it was, that you were with a mortal and all.”

She visibly stiffened, the pools of water by her boots freezing over with small little spikes protruding out.

At first, you thought you went too far and opened your mouth to profusely apologize but she looked up at you. Those sapphire eyes were dark with sheer sadness, agony, so many mixed emotions.

“When I was your age, give or take a few millennia, I lost my temper with another goddess. Phunake. We fought furiously up in the High Heavens until she finally got the best of me and kicked me down the Peaks of Goraid. And once I reached the bottom, I was wounded beyond what I could repair.” 

She paused for a moment, tracing a long jagged scar that trailed from the base of her shoulder, down to her knuckles. You leaned forward a little bit to see it better but it was shifted away from your view. 

“I managed to stumble into the depths of a thick forest, but it wasn’t long until I passed out upon the floor. I don’t exactly remember when I came to, but when I opened my eyes, I saw him.”

You blinked and held onto your knees tighter. “Who?”

Her expression darkened, fine sculpted features twisting into pure hatred. “Skul.”

You gasped a little. “T-The God of Lightning?”

“He wasn’t a God when I met him. He was a mortal, who somehow came to my aid when I was bleeding out. I didn’t know at the time why he wanted to help me but I eventually grew fond of him. He often brought me offerings and food, teaching me all the little things he knew upon the earthly realm he lived upon. Our forbidden relationship blossomed further than I had anticipated.” Her hand rested upon her stomach, gripping her vest tightly. “Before I knew it, I was carrying a life that was not my own. I was terrified of what the gods would do to me. Surely they would kill me and my child, and I couldn’t let it happen. It was Skul that kept me going, convinced me to keep it.”

She pauses once again, silence settling between the two of you. At first, you thought you were imagining those little beads of sorrow trailing down her pale flesh. But when you leaned forward to take a closer look, she was...crying. This was something quite unexpected, the fierce winter warrior was that of strength and pride. But seeing her in a moment of weakness was practically heartbreaking.

“...I had the child and I loved him. I love him more than I could possibly imagine. But upon the summer’s nightfall, I had mistakenly fell asleep beyond ear shot of my child. And when I had awoke at moon high, he was gone. All that was left was a trail of blood. Pure, bright, and young.” Her teeth sunk into her lip, drawing forth her own strange magenta blood. “At the end of the trail...Skul was there. The body of my child…was upon the Table of Black Consumption.”

“The sacrificial table resting in the Giasza forest? I thought I didn’t even work!”

“It did. He and other humans helped sacrifice my half blood child to the gods who granted him the power of the recently deceased lightning god. It was his plan all along and I was such a fool for falling for his tricks!” 

With the intensity of her voice, ice sprayed out from her feet, narrowly avoiding your fire. You ducked back and scooted away from the sharp, jagged ends. Your heart was pounding furiously against your chest and your shaking returned in a violent manner. This was a mistake, you shouldn’t have pushed her this far…

“...Little one?” Her voice was barely a frightened whisper.

You flick your gaze up to her pale face. Her eyes were wide, the anger and hate had left her features, replaced with fear and worry for you.

“...I-I’m okay, M’lady. I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“No no, it’s alright. I lost control of my emotions, forgive me. It’s difficult to talk about but I don’t tell everyone about it.”  
You nodded slowly and curl up by your crackling campfire. 

“You should rest, [Y/N]. We should move by sunhigh.”

Yeah...sleep sounded good.


End file.
